Comeback
by Sweetmint-Ruu
Summary: After almost 5 years of not seeing each other the first thing you notice is my hair." NxM


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Somehow this is my way of saying thanks to my readers who stayed with me even though I took a very long break. Please accept my great gratitude. You guys are my inspiration! This one of my short oneshots

Enjoy!

**His P.O.V.**

**Flashback**

"I will leave the academy with her. Together with that person." she said.

"Together with my mother. I will escape to the outside world." she continued to say it even though her voice is a little hoarse because of her crying.

"Geez!"I said. I shook my head in disappointment.

Every time I remember that I feel helpless and a failure. And to think I said I'll protect her.

"Natsume?" a figure in the dark said.

I recognized that voice immediately. _Mikan_

"What are doing?" she said sitting beside me.

"Nothing Polka."

"You know you should stop calling me that. I'm going away tomorrow. You could at least call me by my name."

"That's why I can't say your name so that you can remember with that nickname."

**She looked at me with widen eyes. Probably shocked by my unexpected openness.**

"You don't have to do that." she hugged her knees and rested her head on it.

"Hn."

"I'll remember you because...."

"Because?"

"You're my first love." she grinned despite a blush forming in her cheeks. Her lips look so tempting right now.

"Didn't know you could be so straightforward about your feelings for me." I said before dusting my pants before standing up.

"_Wait_." she held my hand for almost minute there before speaking up.

"Promise something."

"What?"

"That you will never_ forget_ about me." she said her bangs was covering most of her eyes.

**Then when I was about to answer, she began to laugh.**

"Sorry it was just a joke. Hehehe....."

**I saw through her lie. Really this girl should know that she's the worst when it comes to lying. **

"Stupid girl." I pulled her up by her wrist and caught her in an embrace.

"You could cry all you want."

"But--"

Before she can say anything else I tighten my embrace.

"I'll miss everyone.....I'll miss Tsubasa-sempai.... I'll miss

Narumi-sensei.....I'll Ruka-pyon... I'll miss Hotaru-chan...."

She began to cry in my arms as she said these words.

"I'll miss you Natsume...."

"I'll miss you too Mikan...."

**End of Flashback**

"Natsume." I took off the manga that was covering my face to see Ruka.

"Have you received Sakura-san's package?" he said sitting beside me.

"Yeah."

"Have you opened it yet?"

"No not yet."

"You should. Sakura-san mentioned in her letter that she sent me that she put the pictures in your package. Hotaru and the others are asking for it." Ruka said.

"Here." I tossed him the package.

"Open it."

"But it's yours."

"Just open the package Ruka"

"Are you sure?"

"Hn."

"Alright."

**He opened the package tearing the brown paper first. He gave the letter to me. Probably wanting me to read it first.**

"Wow Sakura-san really looks cute in this picture." Ruka said he eyed one of the pictures.

"Can you leave me for a while Ruka?"

"But don't you want to see the pictures yourself?"

"I'll look at it later. Give it to Imai."

"I understand." he said before leaving me.

**I opened the envelope and saw a picture of her with a peace sign.**

**At the back, there was an inscription.** _Natsume, Peace!_

**Stupid as always Polka.**

**I opened the letter and read.**

Dear Natsume,

How are you? Everything going well here Shuu-chan is growing up so quickly. He is turning two in September. Mom is happy with Shiki-san. Oh yeah he told me to call him Dad already. Narumi-sensei... Ah sorry I mean Principal Narumi wrote to me last March. He even sent pictures of the Graduation of Tsubasa-sempai's batch. He's so lucky. Natsume are the cherry blossom blooming? I went on a picnic with my friends in the Sakura Park. They're beautiful but still I think the Cherry Blossoms in the academy are more beautiful. I miss you so much Natsume..... I hope to see you.

Only 4 years more and you'll graduate right?

I love you.

Love,

Mikan

P.S.

Will you stop calling me Polka?! Mou even in letters....

**I chuckled at the last there. Being scolded. Polka- I mean Mikan is still the same.**

"Polka." I said smirking at the thought of being scolded again.

**I would do anything to have her beside me. **

"Mou I even scolded you not to say that name anymore."

**That voice! It couldn't be....Impossible....** _Mikan._

"You look funny with wide eyes Natsume." she giggled in front of me.

"What the...."

"What am I doing here? Well Mom and Dad got invited to Narumi-sensei's wedding!" she said.

"You cut your hair." I touched her hair which was short reaching only her shoulder.

"After almost 5 years of not seeing me, the first thing you notice is my hair." she said placing her arms around my neck.

"I missed you Natsume." she said hugging me barely reaching my shoulder.

"You're still a little girl. Mikan." I said embracing her tightly.

"I'm 5'3 already. I'm not a little girl anymore." she murmured burying her face in my shoulder.

"Yeah."

"I won't let go of you anymore. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I won't either. I'll stay beside you."

"I love you Natsume."

"I love you too."

* * *

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Love**

**Sweetmint**


End file.
